


Tough Surprise to Beat

by blacktofade



Series: Vivian Ward: Eat Your Heart Out [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktofade/pseuds/blacktofade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Tony dresses up and it's not even anyone's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough Surprise to Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfils the 'Uniform' square of [THIS](http://shockselectric.livejournal.com/41514.html) Steve/Tony kink bingo card. Please feel free to point out any mistakes/offer concrit.
> 
> I'm also going on holiday on Monday, so it'll be a little while before another update. Feel free to stop by [HERE](http://shockselectric.livejournal.com/43437.html) to leave a prompt to cure my internet-less boredom. No promises that I'll get to them all, however ;__; ♥

Two palms press over his eyes, blocking out the TV screen, and Steve tries to turn his head away, but fingers hold on tightly, keeping him in place.

“I have a surprise for you,” Tony whispers in his ear and Steve frowns.

“No. The last surprise I got, I ended up with you.”

Tony’s mouth brushes against his temple and he can feel the smile.

“I know it’s a tough surprise to beat, but I think you might like it.” Tony’s lips are sticky, dragging across his skin, making it feel tight when he draws away. “Stand up and keep your eyes closed.”

Steve sighs, but humours him by shutting his eyes when Tony’s hands pulls away. The television switches off and he hears the _thud_ of the remote being tossed across the couch, and he carefully drags himself into a standing position, letting Tony take a hold of his elbow and carefully guide him through the room. He knows they’re in the bedroom when the hardwood floor turns to soft carpet and Tony manoeuvres him around, nudging him backwards gently.

“Sit,” he says, and Steve hopes the mattress is beneath him when he lowers himself down; thankfully, it is. “Don’t move,” Tony whispers and the heat of his body disappears, leaving Steve to sit alone in silence. The door clicks shut quietly and for a second Steve wonders if Tony’s just left him in his room and plans to spend a night out by himself. He thinks briefly about cracking one eye open and peering around, but then there are footsteps getting closer, muted by the carpet, and he feels a presence in front of him.

“Can I open my eyes yet?” Tony makes a noise of thought, as though attempting to draw it out until the last second and Steve thins his lips. “Alright, you’ve got three seconds. Three, two – ” he reaches his hands out, catching Tony by the waist to keep him from moving, but pauses at the lack of clothes under his hands. Frowning, he opens one eye slowly, then the other, and then his mouth.

“Surprise,” Tony says and Steve doesn’t have a response. What he expects is for Tony to be standing there entirely naked. What he gets is Tony in a barely-there police uniform, lips wet with gloss that makes it look as though he’s already sucked someone off. The skirt doesn’t even reach mid-thigh and the collared shirt is tucked up tightly against Tony’s ribs. Steve swallows, blinks, then swallows again.

“What are you wearing?”

“I thought you’d appreciate it. Or is it only when we’re in public?”

Steve’s fingers twitch against his Tony’s skin.

“ _Tony_.”

“ _Yes_ , Steve? Don’t you like it? Should I go change?”

Tony turns and Steve knows he’s bluffing, but he still digs his fingertips in to hold him still. Tony glances down, a hint of smirk on his lips as he meets Steve’s gaze.

“Is that a _no_?”

Steve tugs him closer and drops his free hand to the skin just above Tony’s knee. It’s smooth and silky from the stocking and he trails his fingers up higher, thumbing at the band of material around Tony’s thigh keeping it up. Never taking his eyes off Tony’s, he hooks his fingertip under the edge, just to feel warm skin and there’s no doubt that Tony’s shaved. The corner of Tony’s mouth quirks up, as though he already knows he’s won and Steve thinks briefly about pinching the flesh below his fingers.

“Cat got your tongue?” Tony teases and Steve curls his hand around the back of Tony’s thigh and pulls him forward. Tony stumbles, pressing a palm to Steve’s shoulder for balance as he steps between Steve’s legs. It’s easy for Steve to slide his hand upwards, fingers brushing soft, silk panties and the firm roundness of Tony’s ass.

“Cat got yours?” he retorts when Tony fails to say anything, but Tony’s eyes are dark and full of promise.

The hand on Steve’s shoulder slides up, fingers carding through his hair, spiking it carelessly, even as he grips onto the short strands and tugs Steve’s head back, baring his throat. Steve grins up at him and wonders if Tony thinks he’s in control. Steve curls his fingers, digging them into the soft, sensitive areas between Tony’s legs and thighs clamp down around them, Tony leaning forward and letting out a soft noise as though he’s been socked in the gut. Steve’s mouth stretches wider in amusement and Tony lets out a noise that’s mostly frustration. Steve slowly drags his fingertips down the inside of Tony’s thigh, feeling the way the muscle twitches in response.

Without a word, Steve stands, gently encouraging Tony back a step until he’s at full height, once more eyelevel with him. Tony’s arms drop to his sides and he swallows, the noise audible in the silence.

“Was this for me, or was it for you?”

He crowds forward, Tony hitting the wall as he tries to move away, but Steve just rests his forearm beside Tony’s head and wets his lips.

“Did you buy that at a Halloween store?”

“How many Halloween stores are open in March, Steve?”

“Did you use it on the job?” he asks instead and Tony smirks and tilts his face up.

“Is that jealousy I hear?” Tony lifts a hand and slips it behind Steve’s neck, squeezing firmly. “When was the last time I took a job, Steve?” He leans in close, lips brushing the harsh line of Steve’s jaw. “No, this one’s all for you.”

Steve pins him in place with a palm against his chest and he drops his head to graze his mouth against Tony’s neck, breathing softly, just because he knows it will drive Tony half mad. He waits until Tony begins to relax, heart slowing from the rapid pace before, and then digs his teeth it, sucking hard to leave the filthiest mark he can. It’s one that Tony won’t be able to hide, too high above the line of his collar to cover unless he decides he doesn’t hate scarves quite as much as he lets on. Tony’s pulse rockets under his tongue and he wriggles as though to escape, but Steve isn’t holding him with enough force to keep him there without Tony wanting it.

“This one’s for you,” Steve murmurs when he finally draws away, pressing one last lingering kiss against his throat and pulling back to admire the flush across Tony’s cheeks and the dark bruise blooming under thin skin. Tony glares without any force behind it at all, and brings a hand up to touch the mark lightly, wincing slightly at the tender spot.

“When was the last time I said that I hated you?” Tony asks moodily and Steve cocks his head as though actually thinking.

“Four days ago, when I ate the last brownie.”

“Fair grounds for a declaration of hatred, in my opinion.”

Steve leans in as though looking for a kiss and Tony’s lips part in anticipation, even after everything he’s said. He pauses a breath away and then huffs a quiet laugh, smoothing his thumb along Tony’s jaw.

“After all this time, you’re still easy.”

Tony opens his mouth, obviously to argue, but Steve kisses him silent, smiling when Tony nips at his tongue out of spite. He deepens it until Tony begins to respond, leaning his weight against Steve’s chest as he tilts his head, opening completely under Steve’s attention, and that’s precisely when Steve pulls away. Tony’s lips are pink and wet and he glares as though it doesn’t just prove Steve’s point. Steve strokes his face softly and then slowly drops to his knees, Tony’s eyes following him the whole way down and if Tony’s expression is anything to go by, he doesn’t mind where the situation is going at all.

It’s far too easy to ruck up the short skirt, the material clinging to Tony’s hips and holding itself in place, leaving both of Steve’s hands free to explore. He returns once more to the stockings, his fingertips trailing along the lace as he leans in to trace open-mouthed kisses around the edges.

“How long have you been planning this?” Steve asks quietly, lips dragging across Tony’s smooth skin. Tony lets out a long breath.

“Since that day in the café.”

Steve runs his hand up the inside of Tony’s thigh, rubbing his thumb against Tony’s cock through the thin material of his panties. He’s hard and the silk is making a valiant effort to keep his cock in, but it still juts from his body as proof of the effect Steve has on his body.

“You look perfect,” he murmurs, kissing a line up Tony’s leg until he digs his teeth into the elastic waistband of his underwear and tugs gently. Tony groans, widening his stance without Steve even needing to nudge his ankles apart, and Steve looks up, meeting Tony’s gaze and loving how wrecked he seems to be already. Tony drops a hand of the back of Steve’s head, scratching his nails carefully against Steve’s scalp as he presses forwards.

“ _Please_ ,” Tony begs and Steve can’t bring himself to torture him. He lowers his head, dragging Tony’s panties down, eventually hooking his fingers over the top and pulling them off as Tony lifts one foot and then the other. He runs both palms down the backs of Tony’s thighs, ready to curls his fingers around the inside of his knees, however he pauses when he feels an unexpected lump at the top of Tony’s other stocking. When he slides it free and holds it up to the light, he realises it’s a condom usually found in their top drawer. He stares up at Tony and wonders if he’d get away with adjusting himself in his pants.

“Always prepared?” he asks, the ball back in Tony’s court.

“Always.”

The way his voice drops makes Steve’s body ache and his fingers shake as they rip open the foil packet, tossing it aside before he pinches the end of the condom and rolls it on. Tony jolts at the contact, finally offered some sort of reprieve, and Steve knows it won’t take much to finish him off even though he’s hardly touched him. Without a word, he shifts forward, pressing his nose into the line of Tony’s thigh and breathing in deeply; Tony smells like sweat, soap, and precome and he’s never been so enticing. He mouths at the tender skin and licks his way down to the base of Tony’s cock where the scent intensifies.

Steve slides his hands up Tony’s legs, holding firmly as he trails his lips along the side of Tony’s cock until he reaches the head, letting it nudge against his mouth before he darts his tongue out and guides it in. The latex leaves a strong tang behind, but Tony is warm underneath and it’s entirely worth it just to hear Tony gasp and grunt above him. He rolls his tongue just under the tip of Tony’s cock and his hands tighten around Tony’s thighs as Tony bucks forward suddenly, pushing into his mouth without preamble.

Steve doesn’t care because there are muscles tensing beneath his palms and heat in his mouth that’s borderline choking him; he has no idea who’s in charge anymore. He moves one hand to wrap around the base of Tony’s cock, stroking where his mouth can’t reach, and Tony’s nails turn sharp against his skin.

“Steve,” he moans, sliding deeper, even as Steve gags and pins Tony’s hips back against the wall. He stares up at him and finds Tony already looking down at him, eyes half-closed and mouth wide open. He maintains eye contact even as he draws back slowly, flicking his tongue against the head briefly before swallowing him down again. Tony bites his lower lip and for once in his life is utterly silent, even his breathing becoming quieter, coming out in little pants instead.

He slides the pad of his thumb briefly against Tony’s balls, drawing a whimper from him and another buck of his hips, though he hardly moves with Steve holding him in place. He swallows around him and moves his head faster, fist stroking in time, spreading the saliva that drips from the corners of his mouth. The suction breaks, the wet noise loud and crude in the quiet, but Tony twitches against his tongue as though he loves it and Steve doesn’t even try to stop it from happening again, just keeps sucking and rubbing his tongue against every inch he can reach.

“Jesus, Steve; who’ve you been practising on?”

Tony’s voice breaks on multiple words and Steve smirks around his mouthful, slowly drawing off with a noisy slurp.

“You think I don’t know what you like after all this time?”

He lips are swollen and throb in time to his heartbeat, but apparently Tony likes the sight because he moans softly and pushes forward, trying to break through Steve’s grasp, to push back into wet inviting heat. Steve just strokes him hard and fast, even with the condom shifting awkwardly beneath his hand. Tony tries to pull his head back towards his cock, but Steve dips lower, pressing his mouth where his thumb just was, drawing Tony’s balls between his lips and sucking gently.

“Jesus _fuck_ ,” Tony yelps, body writhing and this time Steve doesn’t try to hold him in place, he slips both hands up the back of Tony’s rucked up skirt and pulls him closer as he moves back to his cock, swallowing him down without a second thought. Tony thrusts once, twice, and then shudders against him, one foot lifting off the ground, his calf wrapping around Steve’s back for purchase. Steve lets him ride out his orgasm, rubbing his tongue soothingly along him to drag it out as long as possible.

Eventually, Tony drops his leg back down and nudges at Steve’s shoulder to encourage him away. Steve wipes his mouth with the back of his arm to clear the strings of saliva and then easily slips the condom off of Tony, tying the end and tossing it aside to dispose of properly later. Tony’s breathing heavily above him, muttering nonsense that Steve has learned over the past months to ignore because most of it never even makes sense. He adjusts his knees, spreading his thighs further apart to ease the pressure between his legs, and Tony watches him with rapt attention.

Slowly, Steve leans forward, shifting Tony’s skirt higher, dragging his nose against the bare softness underneath.

“Don’t move,” he murmurs, mouth brushing the skin stretched over Tony’s hip, and a palm falls to the back of his head, holding him steady.

His hand shakes as he unfastens his slacks, but he doesn’t care because it feels perfect when he wraps his fingers around himself and finally gives the friction he’s needed all along. He sucks the flesh under his lips, leaving a mark he knows Tony won’t be able to ignore, and laves his tongue against it just to feel the heat thrumming off it. He wants nothing more than to dig his teeth in and cling until he comes, but he’s sure Tony won’t appreciate him taking a bite out of his waist. Instead, he grips the swell of Tony’s ass with his free hand and squeezes tightly, just for something to hold onto.

He’s so close already, he’s not even sure how he’s lasted so long without any sort of touch and he feels his body tensing, buckling inwards as though waiting to ride out the storm. The fingers in his hair tug gently and he groans against Tony’s skin, wanting nothing more than to continue mouthing at it.

“Steve. Steve, c’mon, look at me.”

Steve can’t help but graze his teeth against the sharp bones beneath tight muscles, but he follows Tony’s orders and meets his stare.

“Come for me,” Tony whispers, stroking his palm down the side of Steve’s face and it feels as though Steve is being blown apart from the inside out.

“ _Tony_ ,” he whines as he finally comes over his knuckles, tightening his grip around the head of his cock to draw every last drop free. He trembles and falls forward, face pressing into the vee of Tony’s hip while he tries to catch his breath, but Tony doesn’t rush him, just rubs his fingers along the back of his neck and makes soft, encouraging sounds. Steve’s body gives one last valiant shudder before he finally lets himself go, the flesh far too sensitive to keep stroking.

There’s a long beat of silence before Tony finally says,

“Do you think we should do this more often?”

Steve laughs against his skin and kisses it softly before drawing back to look up at him.

“We could work our way through the standard uniforms. Do we go with the nurse or sexy fire-fighter next?”

“It’s your turn next. I’m not dying until I’ve seen those legs in heels.”

Steve raises an eyebrow and smirks.

“Is that so?”

Tony makes a thoughtful face and purses his lips.

“How do you feel about school uniforms?”


End file.
